Harry, first prime and the hero of Kvatch
by Kingdark
Summary: Voldemort makes a deal with the children of Akatosh. Dragons. This tips the balance and allows Akatosh to meddle. Harry falls into the lap of Uriel Septim and becomes first prime. How much chaos will Harry cause? How much plans will he ruin by being his loveable self? M to be safe.
1. Here's Harry!

Harry Potter and the hero of Kvatch

(Heavy rewrite started on 20/12/2012)

Harry has finished his third year when the plot begins. This is so he has an attachment (his Godfather) that binds him to the HP Earth. Specifically, Harry arrives in Cyrodill just after his fourteenth birthday that he spent at the Dursleys in this story.

The title already implies this but obviously, Harry is going to experience the Oblivion crisis, followed by the Dragonborn crisis (in a separate story) before going back to Hogwarts (also a seperate story.) (duh!)

I haven't decided yet if Harry is going to become a vampire and what sort of weaknesses, powers etcetera he'll have. Don't know if an HP vampire and an T.E.S vampire are different or the same or better/stronger in certain area's. It's not something I have to worry about yet. Harry is going to need a way to stay young if he wants to survive until he can figure out a way to get back home. Skyrim is two hundred years after the oblivion crisis.

All references to T.E.S lore is something I try my best to be correct with. If I make a mistake, please tell me so I can correct this in the future. I'm not arrogant enough to claim I won't be making any mistakes with T.E.S lore. Of course there is one obvious exception in this chapter. I don't know if the silver hand (werewolf hunters) existed already during the oblivion crisis. I tried to see if it did but nothing came up so I'm assuming they don't exist in the vanilla game. For plot purposes they do exist in my story.

**'Ice spear'** represents the use of spells or special abilities.

_'Italic in the middle refers to a specific era and year'_

'underlined in the middle refers to a location and an hour on the day'

3 Era. Year: 433

Exit, Sewers, near the Imperial city, 22,45 in the evening.

Harry exited the sewers with a fake looking calmness. Harry knew that he had to vent his anger quickly or the next person that would piss him off wouldn't live to tell about it. For now he inhaled, counted to ten and exhaled again. He couldn't afford to lose his temper right now. He could vent his temper when he tracked down a bandit camp and showed them the error of their ways. Painfully.

Harry explored the local area and found it empty of animal life. No humanoid races either. That might have something to do with the setting sun. it would get dark very quickly and it was during the night that certain dangerous creatures became active.

Harry carefully prepared the spell to see heat signatures and cast it over himself. It was a spell that lasted only a few minutes at best but it was enough to spot anything hiding in the shadows. Of course that was assuming they didn't have any enchantments to make them hard to find even with his spell active. Those specific enchantments were very expensive though so it was unlikely that bandits would be able to afford them.

Over the past twenty years he had spent in this world, stuck at the same for who knows what reasons his anger had never left him. He hadn't let his anger control him though. It gave him focus at times that he needed it. He knew what could happen if you let your anger go out of control. The result of this was that he needed to vent his anger regularly and the last few events had pushed it to his limits. Harry couldn't ignore his anger for much longer but he also knew that he couldn't just began throwing magic left, right and centre.

Harry blinked several times to let the heat signature spell settle on his eyes. Immediately, he noticed a small bandit camp just across the river.

_'Perfect!'_ Harry muttered. A dark grin spread over his face. He didn't like killing, but killing scum like bandits... Nobody would miss them.

"_An all out frontal assault or sneak around and kill them one by one?"_ Harry considered that for a moment before dismissing the latter. Sneaking about wouldn't be as satisfying as charging them head on and it might give those poor fools the idea they might have a chance!

"_I do have to consider that I don't have my custom created equipment."_ Harry thought to himself. He had his target, he just had to be careful how to go after them. Rushing was just plain stupid even if he planned on charging them head on.

Harry cast several shields on himself, overlapping each other. It drained him of a decent amount of his magic and he didn't have potions to restore the magic he used but he was certain that he could catch them off guard enough to kill them quickly.

Harry took to the water and carefully crossed the water. He kept a close eye out for any water creatures that might give him away but there was nothing around so he was pretty safe. Harry had several spells prepared so he could cast them quickly. They were powerful enough that if they hit a person full on it would either kill them instantly or they would be dead shortly after.

The small group of bandits died quickly since they were caught completely off guard. Harry decided that he might as well use the bandit camp to sleep and raised the corpses as zombies to protect him for the night. They were an exception to the heat signature spells since they were dead and cooling quickly they wouldn't be detected by the spell. Anyone trying to sneak up on them would be surprised to be attacked by them.

Harry looked at the darkening sky once more. "_I don't know where you bastards are hiding but I will not hesitate and I won't stop hunting you until I killed every single one of you!"_ Harry promised himself solemnly.

Now that Harry had calmed down enough that he could think clearly, he cast several traps on the area that would wake him as soon someone triggered it.

X SCENE SWITCH X

3 Era. Year: 413 (20 years before previous scene)

Cloud ruler temple, north west of Bruma in the Jerall Mountains

It was a clear but very cold day. The Emperor had been wanting to visit Cloud ruler temple for a while already because it had a few books that as far as he knew were the only copies in the world. Uriel didn't want to risk keeping the books with him at the palace because despite the high security he knew that any talented thief could still get away with stealing them. "_Of course that would mean war should a thief ever try and steal such valuable books."_ Uriel thought to himself. His guards may deny the existence of the thieves guild but he knew very well that the guild existed. Easy to find too if you knew who to talk too.

He had ordered his engineers to modify the fortress so that a few dozens soldiers could hold off a bigger force for a decent amount of time, then he had send more recruits to the fortress for them to be trained courtesy of a couple of dreams he had lately.

**With his fifty five years, Uriel Septim the VII was still in his prime though age was slowly dulling his senses. Uriel was a warrior first and foremost. That didn't mean that he didn't know any magic because he did. He had the best magic tutors of the empire to teach him how to wield the spell he knew how to use decently and more importantly: safely. Still, despite that, Uriel had little talented in casting magic. He still liked to study it and practice the spells he knew to perfection.**

**His dreams had encouraged him to visit the updated fortress and to do so on the shortest day of the year.**

**"_I wonder if it was a coincidence that I had those dreams now when I was so tired."_**** Uriel thought with a smile. He was in the carriage surrounded by a dozen of his guards. ****_"If there is one thing that bothers me sometimes then it has to be the over the top escort."_**** Uriel thought with a snort.**

**His thoughts returned to his office and the paperwork he had left alone. All together it was a few days of work. But considering he barely had a free hour every day that translated into weeks of work instead. All those boring meetings, military decisions and the sort ate into what free time he had.**

**"_If my ancestor knew how much work his descendants would have I wonder if he would still have conquered the known world."_**** Uriel thought idly. At least he could be safe with the knowledge that he had left several competent generals and commanders in the Imperial city along with a dozen specially trained messengers if something happened that his generals couldn't handle.**

**"_Of course it also might because I told them that unless an invasion is threatening they have to leave me here."_**** Uriel thought to him rather smugly. Being the most powerful man, or at least one of the most powerful men in the world didn't mean much for your freedom.**

**Uriel looked up when a soldier knocked on his door several times."Excuse me sir but we arrived at the location." Uriel snorted in amusement. "You are one of the newer recruits?" He guessed. The look on the man's face confirmed it. The man was probably thinking he had made a big mistake or something.**

**"Relax." Uriel said. "I don't stand much on formality when not in public.**

**Uriel exited the carriage and noticed that his escort had tightened the formation and he heard the gates slamming shut a bit harsher then needed. He noticed the mages of his escort staring at the sky with the red tell tale sign of destruction magic gathering around their hands. He noted rather absently that all soldiers were running around trying to figure out what to do. A glance to his right confirmed that the commander was giving orders left and right.**

**Uriel wondered why he wasn't feeling nervous at all or why his escort hadn't nudged him inside for his own safety. Probably because they didn't know if the disturbance in the air wouldn't attack the buildings themselves, possibly making them collapse.**

**The usual garrison of the fortress usually numbered around fifty man in times of peace. Since he had given the orders to reinforce the temple with manpower and to make it harder to attack that number of men had doubled since. Each had been carefully trained and inducted into the blades.**

**The walls were fully manned and other soldiers were running into the armory and preparing other weapons to defend themselves against.. Whatever would happen.**

**The sky darkened, clouds that were pitch black and were of magic origin appeared out of nowhere, panicking the soldiers around him even further. The wind had picked up as the weather worsened in a matter of minutes.**

**"Send someone to Bruma and tell them to prepare for a magically enhanced storm!" Uriel told the captain when the man glanced at him again. Uriel didn't like to micromanage his soldiers but most of them tended to look at him for approval.**

**"I can't guarantee their survival to get to Bruma in this weather sir." The captain warned him.**

**"They knew the risks when signing up captain." Uriel said simply. "It's not like they are charging into an enemy squad. Just have them be careful and send a mage with them. He might be able to shield them from the worst."**

**The captain saluted and left to give his orders and was replaced by another captain. Uriel snorted at the behaviour. It made it so that if he wanted to give orders there always was a commanding officer around to make it happen.**

**The weather continued to grow more violent but the fortress was seemingly untouched by the extreme weather. Uriel could sense that the storm was about to get at its strongest and that it would happen. It would be whatever the storm was building up for.**

**"Should the weather get any more dangerous..." Captain ****Renault**** said quietly. The other guards looked at each other and they knew what to do. It might cost the their lives but... They would knock the Emperor unconscious should it get too dangerous.**

**The soldiers were about to do something stupid when the extreme weather passed. The ink black clouds vanished into nothingness along with the wind, lightening and thunder.**

**"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Baurus asked with wide eyes.**

**"If you are saying a nude teenager floating from the sky..." Captain Renault muttered.**

**"We might be under an illusion of some sort." Baurus offered though he didn't believe it.**

**"Enough!" The Emperor snapped. Both blades snapped to attention. They had nearly forgotten about their charge!**

**"Retrieve that boy wherever he should land with all haste. Protect him with your very lives and bring him here!"**

**The boy was floating like a leaf on the wind and was moving away dangerously quick.**

**Baurus took charge and motioned to two other blades. "You and you, come with me!" Baurus snapped shortly. Baurus was already running and not looking back to see if the two were following. **

**The two guards were hurrying to follow him but were losing ground very quickly.**

**Captain Renault watched the two guards with narrowed eyes. "Are those two new recruits?" She asked dangerously to the nearby commander.**

**The man swallowed nervously. "No ma'am. They are some of the best I have actually." Captain Renault narrowed her eyes even further.**

**"Some of the best you say? They can't even follow my second in command going ********down**** hill!"**

**"Tomorrow I'm going to check on your daily routines concerning sword play, martial arts and exercises to keep fit!"**

**The man just stared at the captain not knowing what to say.**

**X SCENE SWITCH X**

3 Era. Year: 413

**Cloud ruler temple, hospital wing, north west of Bruma in the Jerall Mountains**

**It had taken Baurus several hours but he had managed to get to the teenager. The guards he had ordered to follow had already lost his tracks. The poor boy was already shivering from the cold. Baurus knew that should he try to return to the fortress now, then the boy would be likely dead by the time he got there. Bruma was closer so he decided to bring the teenager there.**

**Bruma, city gates**

**Baurus neared the gates and immediately gave orders to the city guards. "You and you, go and warn your commander and the count of Bruma!" Baurus ordered. "And you, show me to your barracks immediately!" The guards bristled angrily at this unknown giving them orders until they recognized his equipment and his tattoo. It was the tattoo of a second in command of the blades. A magical tattoo to be precise that couldn't be faked or copied.**

**Ten minutes later, Harry was in the warm barracks before the heart fire on several animal skins. Baurus had covered the child privates so he wouldn't panic at being completely naked. "Go and get the best healer you got in town. I don't care what excuses he has, I want him here ten minutes ago!"**

**The guards hurried to obey his orders and left the barracks.**

**The commander finally entered the barracks of the city guards and soldiers with an air of a veteran. "What is going on here?" The man demanded rather loudly.**

**"SSHH!" Baurus barked. "Who are you to-" The man cut himself off when he recognized him. "Baurus? What's going on? Who is this boy and why is covered with only skins to cover his privacy? This better be good though I was in the middle of a meeting. I don't take kindly if you are in this sort of thing-" The man shut up when Baurus tried to tackle him. **

**"I don't take kindly to such insults myself." Baurus growled dangerously. "You wouldn't believe me when I told you what happened and for all that's important: you never saw this boy, me or anything related to this event. Not if you value your life." Baurus warned. "I won't protect you or your subordinates if any of them talked. This warning is all you'll get from me."**

**The commander opened his mouth to refute the claim but then closed it again. The door opened and a woman entered it. **

**"This better be good-" The woman began until she saw the teenager lying before the fire hearth on several animal skins.**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing? Never mind that!" The woman did her magic and barked out orders almost like an army sergeant.**

**Several hours later the teenager had gotten a much healthier skin colour and was resting in a bed under several blankets.**

**"What happened to this boy?" The healer demanded. "The wounds my magic healed dated back to as young as a year and a half old!" She didn't believe for a second that this man was responsible for the injuries.**

**"Since when do the blades care about injured children like this?"**

**"We don't." Baurus admitted honestly. "This boy has caught the Emperor's interest though and the way that he appeared..." Baurus caught himself off before he said anything more.**

**"How long until he's healthy enough to go back to cloud ruler temple?" Baurus asked eventually.**

**"I don't really know honestly." The healer admitted. "Whatever happened to him is draining every drop of magicka that ****he naturally generates but not so much that he's completely without. The potions that I fed him to increase his natural magicka regeneration for a while confirmed this when the drain increased but just like before not enough to drain his reserves completely."**

**The healer shook her head as she stared into the fire. "Right now there isn't much I can do. All of his injuries are healing and he doesn't suffer from the cold any more. On top of the potions I already gave him I tried to give him a potion that would restore at least a decent amount of his reserves but my diagnostic spell told me that it was drained shortly after. I don't dare to give him any more because the potion might poison him then."**

**"That's new information." Baurus blinked.**

**The healer shrugged. "It's normally not a problem. But when you are unconscious or injured then being fed the same potion over and over again might do more damage then it can do good."**

**"I was talking about the potion to restore his reserves though." The healer added after a moment.**

**"But where are my manners? My name is Lisa Raman and I'm the priestess of Talos of Bruma and I also heal whatever is wrong with Bruma's citizens."**

**As long as she got paid. But that remained unsaid.**

**Baurus exited the barracks so he could take a look at the sky to see what time it was. Considering how dark it was, it would have to be at least nine in the evening already. ****_"It's too late for me to go back to the temple. Not only is there little to no light, who knows what might attack me and the boy along with the healer if I try to go now. No. It's best that I wait until tomorrow. Then I can send one of the guards to give a message to one of the soldiers at cloud ruler temple."_**

**Now that Baurus had decided his course of action, he went back inside to check on the healer and the boy.**

**When Baurus entered the hospital wing he was taken aback when he saw the healer changing the teenager's underwear.**

**"What are you doing?" Baurus demanded. He was shocked by what he was seeing.**

**Isa ignored him and finished fastening the cotton nappies. For that is what they were.**

**"The boy is completely unconscious. Deeply enough that his body expels what waste it has as needed. Do you really want the floor dirtied with that?" Lisa asked rhetorically.**

**"It's a good thing I thought of it so quickly and that one of the guards helped me improvise because as you can see..." Lisa paused. "And smell it is obviously needed. Don't make too much noise about it though. The boy will already be extremely embarrassed when he realizes what he did."**

**Harry would later make an invention he called a 'bedpan' because he really wanted to save other patients the embarrassment of waking up in nappies or diapers.**

**Baurus shuddered again and promised himself to threaten anyone that knew about this and would make fun of the lad. No teenager deserved to be humiliated like this. Even if they didn't have much choice at the moment.**

**3 Era. Year: 413**

**Bruma, city gates, one month later**

**Baurus was very grateful he had thought of sending a messenger to cloud ruler temple. He had thought that the emperor might consider visiting Bruma but that wasn't an option apparently. He had been told by one of his fellow blades that the emperor would stay at the fortress that doubled as a temple until he could meet the boy in private. He was also told that the existence of this boy could not become public knowledge and that he had the authorization to do anything that was needed to make sure it stayed private.**

**Baurus had immediately decided to hire the priestess as the child's permanent healer and had taken control of the barracks until they could leave along with every single guard that had seen the child. These guards were to guard the entrances of the barracks as well as to listen to any rumours that might circulate over the boy. Any rumours were to be squashed at the source by any means necessary.**

**Lisa had told him that only the boy's abnormally large magicka reserves were the reason he was as healthy as he was. Because of the little magic that wasn't drained, a tiny amount of what was left was used to heal his injuries. According to Lisa, the drain was slowly but steadily decreasing. This meant that the magicka that was available was slowly ****increasing as well which would increase the amount that could be used to heal his body. It was exactly after one month after he arrived in Bruma that she declared the boy strong enough to go to cloud ruler temple.**

**3 Era. Year: 413**

**Cloud ruler temple, medical wing,**

**It had taken nearly a whole day before they finally reached the temple. Baurus had requested the use of a carriage that they could use for the boy, either that or specific orders in what to do. The emperor send his personal carriage instead. It would be warm enough for the boy to rest comfortably in.**

**By the end of the day, when they finally arrived and the boy was resting in the medical wing the emperor finally could study the child by himself.**

**"Is the boy stable?" Uriel asked calmly.**

**Isa swallowed nervously before forcing herself to answer like a professional. "Yes sir." **

**"Then please. Leave the room for a few minutes." Lisa knew it wasn't a request. Lisa nodded and left. So did all the guards.**

**The first thing that Uriel did was doing his own diagnostic spell. It was something he had mastered when he was bored. He wasn't a healer by any stretch but he knew how to understand what the spell would tell him.**

**'!'**

**"Could it be?" Uriel asked himself. "This isn't Martin..." Uriel muttered. "I don't remember having another bastard child though." Uriel thought idly.**

**"Might as well try it, since none of my sons show much interest in the throne." The Emperor decided. **

**He unhooked the amulet of kings and tried to fasten it around the boy's neck. Only those with the blood of a dragon could wear the amulet. The amulet would also judge the new owner. If the person was worthy it would remain where it was, but if the person wasn't worthy the amulet couldn't be fastened around the neck but would give a mild shock instead followed by several stronger ones if the person was stubborn. Uriel still remembered the shock he received when he first tried the amulet when he was much younger. It was secretly of course and he had never shared that with anyone. He had vowed then to become a better person that when he tried it again 'officially' that the amulet might accept him then.**

**Uriel fastened the amulet around the child's neck. The amulet glowed a bright red before settling down again.**

**'Unbelievable!' Uriel exclaimed.**

**Shrugging, Uriel removed the amulet again and fastened it around his neck again. Just then the boy's eyes opened. The boy groaned painfully and muttered something he didn't understand.**

**Uriel left the room and alerted Lisa that the boy had woken up.**

**Harry point of view**

**I don't remember much of those first few weeks or as Baurus tells me; the first month. I do remember waking up and staring at an old man. I remember asking who he was and where I was only for him to turn around and call out for someone. I think I must have been thinking how rude it was to ignore a question like that. It didn't really occur to me to listen to the man's language.**

**When the woman appeared I now know as Lisa asked me several questions in an unknown language I knew shit had hit the fan so to speak. The thing is, the language didn't sound like anything I ever heard before. Nothing like French, German, Japanese or even a few other languages I had heard on the telly when I was younger. That doesn't make me a professional by any means but it could have at least given me a clue to where I was.**

**'I'm sorry miss but I don't understand you.' I remember saying to her. It was also that time I felt nature's call and tried to sit up.**

**The healer naturally gestured at me to stay put and it was hell to get her to understand that I needed the bathroom. It required some crude gestures to get her to understand. I can tell you that waking up in a foreign country, specifically in a primitive country from my point of view and wearing nappies. NAPPIES for crying out loud.**

**I don't know if I felt more embarrassed or angry when I realized what I was wearing and with no way of getting answers!**

**Finally, after several hours of pointless attempts to try and understand each other a wizard type character entered the room with a pair of rings. He gave the first to Lisa and offered the second to me.**

**I remember feeling very suspicious at the time and made that clear by some rude gestures. Afterwards I felt rather embarrassed by my paranoia but how would you react in a situation like that? Charms can do a lot of things both good and bad. I certainly didn't want to put a ring over my finger that might curse me or possibly bind me to that woman.**

**I don't remember this but even the simple act of going to the toilet (barely) exhausted me and I fell asleep without being able to test the rings out. The rings were charmed to translate the language into something the other could understand.**

**I remember waking up again when the healer was changing me. Even me waking up didn't earn me the privilege of going without protection. I remember flushing with embarrassment and saying some very rude words.**

**"What the******** bloody**** hell do you think you are doing?" I remember saying. This is of course the nicer version. To add insult to injury she ignored me and finished fastening the diaper.**

**I was too upset to remember our problems of the previous day and it was only much later that I remembered that they actually spoke a different language.**

**"I realize this is very embarrassing to you." She told me calmly. "But you've been unconscious and sleeping very deeply for weeks. You had no control over when you had a bladder or a bowel movement so this was the only solution we had."**

**Lisa is a beautiful woman. I think my crush first formed when she told me what was happening as calmly as she did. That didn't mean I wasn't flushing red with embarrassment but I was also mature enough to know that if there was no other choice then there was no other choice. The fact that I wasn't thinking clearly enough to ask for a bedpan I blame on my injuries.**

**Normal point of view**

**Time skip**

**two months later**

**3 Era. Year: 413**

**Cloud ruler temple, medical wing**

**Harry thanked whatever luck he had that he was a very sturdy boy so to speak. After two months of healing and recovering he was finally strong enough to go as he pleased. The diapers were only a nasty memory that wouldn't be repeated any time soon.**

**Since he was strong enough to walk around in the temple and go outside for some fresh air, it was finally decided to have a serious long conversation where some much needed questions were asked.**

**"Al right." Harry began. "I think I've been patient enough. I want answers. Where am I? How did I get here? What caused me to be so weak for several months?"**

**"You are at cloud ruler temple." Uriel answered the first question. "That's in Cyrodill near Bruma." He added when he saw the look of confusion on the boy's face.**

**"Is that in Europe?" Harry asked. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.**

**'Europe?' Uriel repeated. "Where's that?"**

**"I knew I wouldn't like the answer." Harry muttered.**

**"America? London? Washington?" Harry tried desperately.**

**Uriel shook his head. "Don't know any of those places."**

**"Al right then. Then please tell me how I got here in the first place and mor specifically why I arrived here completely nude."**

**Uriel told Harry about the storm and how he had appeared in the sky.**

**"I don't remember such a thing." Harry admitted. "I was celebrating my birthday on my own since I was stuck at my relatives again and the next thing I am aware of is when I woke up here."**

**Harry shook his head. "Okay, let's ignore that then, what can you tell me about what caused me to be so weak?"**

**"You had a parasite connected to your magic and it was dying because it was too far from it's main host. That's the short of it;" Lisa explained.**

**'!?'**

**"Excuse me?" Harry repeated. He stared at her with wide eyes.**

**"A parasite that has been draining your magicka for nearly your whole life. That is the reason why you have so much magicka available now."**

**Harry stared at the ground for several moments until it occurred to him that these people might have questions for him.**

**"Err, do you have any questions then?" Harry offered.**

**"Yes!" Uriel said immediately. "Who are you?" He asked with a snicker.**

**"I... I haven't introduced myself?" Harry asked dumbly.**

**Glancing at Lisa who he had come to trust after she took care of him. "Really? Seriously?"**

**"I'm sorry if I haven't-" He cut himself off. "My name is Harry Potter... And... Who are you then?"**

**Uriel snickered. "That's fine lad. As for me..." He held him up as arrogantly and dramatically as he could.**

**"My name is Uriel Septim. I am fairly... Important in the land you are in." Uriel told Harry. Uriel couldn't help himself. Here was a boy that treated him normally even if it was through ignorance rather then on purpose.**

**Harry could sense he was missing something though. "How much is 'fairly' important?" He asked.**

**"Oh... I'm only the emperor." Uriel said calmly.**

**Harry stared at him. "You are the... an-" He paused. 'The' Lisa offered helpfully.**

**Harry swallowed nervously. It was one thing to flip of a Malfoy who thought he was important but it was a whole different thing in being rude to bloody royalty. Though he remembered the looks of satisfaction in having a decent conversation before.**

**Taking a rather reckless risk, Harry continued what he had been saying. "So you are the emperor." Harry nodded.**

**"To say you were completely nude isn't entirely correct." Uriel continued the conversation.**

**Uriel offered a shrunk trunk, a wand and a pair of glasses to Harry. "Though it appears you have no need of the glasses any more.**

**Harry blinked. 'Huh. I hadn't even noticed.' Harry said more to himself then the people around him.**

**Harry took the wand and tapped it along with the password: 'the traitor is a rat.'**

**The trunk returned to it's previous size immediately.**

**"This thing is at least three times bigger then my school trunk!" Harry exclaimed.**

**"You mean you've never saw this trunk before?" Uriel asked calmly. His guards had been very nervous on the example of foreign and weird magic. They had remained professional though.**

**"I don't think I have." Harry agreed. "The password is something I use all the time though. That and it also would tap ****into my magic as a secondary security. Even if the password was right, if my magic wasn't approved nothing would've changed.**

**Harry opened the trunk and peered into it. Frowning he stepped into the trunk and vanished completely. The trunk wasn't big enough to hide a teenager his size so it was natural that those in the room rushed to take a look themselves in the trunk.**

**"That's impossible!" One of the mages exclaimed. "Apparently not." Uriel deadpanned.**

**In the trunk was another room. It was big enough that it was impossible to understand how such a thing was possible. Harry was staring at a letter in his hands. He hadn't opened it yet and something told him that the rest of the trunk's contents would only reveal itself after he read the letter outside.**

**Harry climbed back out of the trunks and returned it to its previous shape and then changed it into a necklace.**

**"This letter is addressed for Harry James Potter and whoever he chooses to share it with." Harry read out loud.**

**+ LETTER +**

**_Mister Potter,_**

**_As you have probably figured out, you are no longer on earth. You are mentioned in a prophecy against the dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. In this prophecy, you are supposed to have the power to defeat him or be defeated in battle. However you are only a fourteen year old boy and against a wizard of Lord voldemort's experience you might as well be a toddler trying to kill a dragon._**

**_It is for that reason you are where you are. You will learn how to defend yourself here and gain many allies as well make enemies. You can't have one without the other after all. I wanted you to have an advantage or at least a chance to come out of such a conflict alive. But because I did this I was forced to make a similar deal to the other side as well. If I do say so myself you will still have the advantage all things considered._**

**_To put it more plainly: for every advantage you are 'given' something had to be given to Voldemort in return._**

**_You are probably curious as to who I am._**

**_Actually, the only reason I could even bring you where you are now is because my children made the first move. If not for them I wouldn't be able to meddle. I'm not supposed to interfere in the affairs of mortals but I think it a good thing that I can do so now if only to give you a chance against Voldemort when you return eventually._**

**_The only hint I can give as to when you might return is when my children return to the world in mortal form. Another hint is that I am one out of eight. Or nine for some._**

**_Learn Harry. Learn whatever you can. The technology isn't as advanced as what you are familiar with but you'll find the trunks could help you deal with that nicely._**

**_Take full advantage of what the trunks you have offers. Don't hesitate to do what must be done._**

**_A friend_**

**Harry couldn't handle everything and everything went black.**

**"YOU!" She barked. "Help me to get him back to bed." The soldier, already used to obey orders from the healer did as he was told.**

**Cloud ruler temple, hospital wing, the next day, around midday**

**Thankfully, Harry woke up the next day around noon.**

**"Lisa!" Harry exclaimed. "Please tell me that it was just a bad dream! All that stuff from last night!" Lisa paused in her work. "I'm afraid not Harry." She admitted. "Plenty of it was news to me too though."**

**Cloud ruler temple, main hall 20,00**

**"Have you calmed down Harry?"Uriel asked calmly.**

**"Yes." Harry agreed. He wasn't sure how to address the man now that he knew that he was one of most powerful men in this world.**

**Uriel could guess what he was thinking though. "Just treat me as you did before you knew who I was lad." Uriel told him. "There are so few that just treat me naturally. Not even my sons treat me like a normal father. They are always so stiff and formal."**

**"So what happens now exactly?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm here with only my trunk as my only asset. What am I supposed to do now? What is it that you want from me?"**

**"Honestly?" Uriel asked. "Even though I'm sure it will be hard to belief I simply want companionship. I want someone that accompanies me on meetings and that will speak his mind on all matters. I want someone that isn't a yes-man but someone that tells me his own opinion and not what I want to hear."**

**"Sounds like you simply want a friend?" Harry observed before he could stop himself. "A friend and possibly a secretary." He amended after a moment.**

**"Well yes." Uriel agreed. "I suppose it could be that simple."**

**"I can do that I suppose." Harry told him. "Only... I still want to get home." Harry admitted with a bit of a whine, showing that he was still only a fourteen year old teenager.**

**Uriel shook his head. "Don't you remember the last bit of the letter? It said that you won't be getting home until his children return to mortal form. From that I can only conclude... Dragons."**

**"Dragons? What have those got to do with it?"**

**"Never mind that." Uriel dismissed. "The point is that as of now they are extinct so something must happen in the distant future that brings them back somehow. I'll set my scholars to research this to get a possible date."**

**"I will teach you everything I know." Uriel told Harry. "You'll be taught politics, strategy and anything else that interests you. Most of it is pretty boring I'm afraid but you get used to it."**

**3 Era. Year: 414**

**Imperial city, main gates**

**The people were out by the hundreds as the Emperor himself re-entered the city along with his escort. The Emperor hadn't been in the Imperial city for months. Though he did make a brief appearance during the new year festival to make a brief statement, that didn't mean it was highly unusual.**

**The young man dressed in high quality armour riding next to the Emperor was strange too. It wasn't one of his sons since he wasn't dressed in the armour of the royal family. The armour the boy was wearing was that of the personal bodyguard of the Emperor. A position only used in the early days of the empire in the first Era! The bodyguard position was someone that answered only to the Emperor himself. Not even one of the heirs could order him to do something official without authorization of the Emperor himself. As was proper for the position, the young man's head was hidden within its helmet and thus would not be recognized should he venture in the city.**

**Thieves, assassins and other scum were re-evaluating their missions because of the presence of this very dangerous person. The bodyguard of the Emperor would be given a magical tattoo that any guard of any city would recognize and would then be forced to obey. It could be used in whatever way the bodyguard saw fit. It was a very powerful and highly desired political position.**

**3 Era. Year: Middle 414**

**Imperial city, Imperial palace**

**Harry entered the palace alongside the Emperor. All guards saluted as soon as they spotted the Emperor and saluted again for him. Him! Harry still couldn't belief the authority he now had available and to think he was such rubbish at chess! Harry snorted. Of course he would be different about it. The Emperor had played a few 'war games' with him. He would command about two dozen soldiers and would have to accomplish various scenarios that the Emperor would then defend.**

**Harry had thought that his first win was just courtesy of the Uriel but of course it couldn't have been that easy. Harry snickered again at the thought.**

**"Is there something wrong Harry?" Uriel asked curiously.**

**"Nah!" Harry returned. "I was just remembering something funny."**

**"You were thinking of my expression again when I lost that first time aren't you?" the Emperor deadpanned. **

**'ehm'**

**"It's fine." The Emperor reminded him. "I shouldn't have underestimated you."**

**Harry couldn't help but snicker again at the memory.**

**Uriel led Harry to his quarters. "This is your room. It is next to mine. I will be introducing you to the local guards so they know who you are. They are the best of the best of the empire."**

**"Aren't the best supposed to be in the Blades?" Harry questioned.**

**Uriel remained quiet and let Harry figure it out.**

**"So the guards ARE blades then?" Harry half asked half stated.**

**"Precisely." Uriel agreed. "Now, even though I don't care how informal you address me as, appearances need to be kept. In public you should refer to me as sir. That's the least formal way you can get away with and if I don't say anything about it then nobody else will say anything either. The more formal way is to refer to me as 'sire' or 'majesty' but those are only for the really formal events and even then..."**

**"I get it." Harry nodded. "What about my education though?"**

**"I will arrange for teachers to teach you about politics, sword play and magic shortly. You are fourteen, so in six years you are considered an adult officially."**

**"People are only considered an adult by age twenty?" Harry asked with a frown.**

**"Yes." Uriel agreed. "Now, since you are the first, 'First Prime' in many generations you can pretty much organize it as you wish."**

**"What does that mean exactly? How did the first, 'First Prime' do things?"**

**"Historically, the First Prime had a small group of elite warriors that only answered to him and the Emperor. If I remember my history correctly, my forefather didn't even meddle in it at all. His trust was absolute in the First Prime."**

**"Isn't that sort of..." Harry trailed off.**

**"Risky?" The Emperor supplied.**

**"Well... Yes."**

**"I suppose it could be. But the First Prime of the time had fought with my forefather in several battles. Risked his life for him and nearly died several times. My forefather thought that this was proof enough."**

**"I know of a saying but I don't know if a variant exists here. ****'Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts completely'**** Harry quoted.**

**"It means that if you have a lot of power, be that magical power or political power that it might influence your decisions in a bad way." Harry explained.**

**"How does that relate to my forefather's First Prime?"**

**Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't you see? We'll never know now but who says that he didn't do anything he shouldn't have done? Think of it as a chess game. In the beginning you'll try to 'save' your forces as much as possible. But the more you play the more you'll realize that sacrificing pieces is a valid strategy to win the game. My point is that at first it won't effect you much but the longer you have it, the greater the chance that you might grow arrogant."**

**"I see. So what do you suggest then?"**

**Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I appreciate the fact that you trust me more then anything. I really do. But I'm hardly qualified for it. But since we had this argument earlier and I lost it badly, I don't want to bring it back up."**

**Uriel shrugged. "I trust you as much as my forefather trusted his First Prime. You will be taught by the best tutors and since you are better in practical lessons, those will be used as much as possible. You've shown that you are very talented at them."**

**It was true. The lessons that Harry had been given with blunt swords and wooden staffs had astonished his teachers.**

**Harry just shrugged. "I always was quick on my feet. I reckon that the really big swords isn't something I could wield. Too... heavy and inconvenient. Besides, I'm a wizard, a mage. I would only use a sword if they can get close enough to hurt me."**

**"And that ****will**** happen." Uriel stressed immediately. "Don't think because you can do with spells that nobody thought off before that it will keep your enemies from coming close enough. Don't grow arrogant enough to think as such."**

**Both men and boy paused for a moment and realized at the same time that it was a perfect example for the quote from a little earlier.**

**SCENE CHANGE**

**The 'First Prime' of the Emperor didn't show him for weeks after he was seen entering the city. Consequently crime was also much lower. Even the 'mythical' thieves guild had reduced its activities to the bare minimum. When no arrests were made people began to relax again.**

**Harry was busier he ever remembered being. He mastered the spells he learned beyond anything the mages here bothered with. Take the most basic fire spell for example. It was usually used to ignite a camp fire or to frighten wolves and other wild animals away with a few bursts of it. Harry knew that if he could increase the heat of the fire until it became blue then it would hurt much more then the normal fire. If he could control the flames enough to make them emulate things with, like a dragon or a serpent then it would frighten people even more.**

**'Even the basics can kill very easily.' He told his tutor that wanted to go to the next level of his education. That wasn't to say that Harry didn't practice more advanced spells. He did for hours at a time and it paid off after six months of intensive practice.**

**3 Era. Year: late 414**

**"What is it that you wanted to show Harry?" Uriel questioned.**

**"I wanted to show you the fruits of my hard labour." Harry said cryptically. "I suggest you all stand a while back and just observe." Harry instructed.**

**'All?' Uriel muttered this time taking a good look around. He noted that all of the tutors that had scolded Harry for wasting his time were here.**

**"_Oh, this gotta be good!"_**** The Emperor thought to himself. If he had learned anything about his protégée then it was to not underestimate him and more importantly, to not make him stubborn about something because he would make you eat your words.**

"You see those stone tablets over there?" Harry addressed the crowd. "Would any of you say that they can be melted by fire?"

All of his teachers were shaking their head. Harry smirked. "Be prepared to be amazed."

"_And catch me at the end because I'll probably faint. Hopefully not though."_ Because if he did then his teachers would argue that it was useless if he lost consciousness at the end. A valid argument Harry acknowledged. But Harry had gotten here with a lot of tears, sweat and burns and wasn't about to let his hard work go to waste.

Harry settled himself in a neutral stance and let himself fall into the number of stances he had somehow been dreaming.

"I call this the 'dancing dragons' form." Harry informed them. "Now, back off and prepare magical shields that are effective against **very** hot fire." Harry stressed how hot his fire would become.

Closing his eyes and trusting that they would be smart enough to listen to his advice or they would burn to ash in seconds as a result.

Harry did the movements and attacked the stone tablets with several bursts of fire. When Harry finished, the stone tablets were nothing more but molten rock.

Harry fell into his natural neutral form, bowed formally and then turned around to see the majority of his teachers gape in astonishment. Uriel who had recognized Harry's exhaustion for what it was excused the two of them so that Harry could enjoy his victory. He recognized the amount of work his charge had put into it and he wouldn't want to hear about how useless it was if he fainted after doing the changed spell.

3 Era. Year: late 414  
(A few hours later...)

"I suppose you found that to be incredible satisfying?" Uriel asked.

"Very!" Harry agreed with a grin.

"You do realize-"

"The weakness in it?" Harry finished. "Yes of course I do. What I did is more a form of martial arts combined with using fire as an attack. I got dreams of using wind, water, ice and earth too."

"I see." Uriel said quietly. "I don't want you to use this in battle until you've shown me that you can do it without fainting afterwards."

"I think that that's mostly because of my age. If I get a little older then I might not get so tired."

"Very true." Uriel agreed. "Considering your reserves I'm sure no other mage could imitate it.

"It's not that it drains so much magicka..." Harry disagreed quietly. "More like.. I don't know how to describe it really." Harry admitted. "I'm positive that with dedication that anyone could bend fire like I do."

"WHAT-" Uriel paused. "What did you just say?"

Harry looked at his mentor with a frown. "I said that with dedication anyone can bend fire like I do. It is still a spell but... The fire reacts to my movements and my willpower thus I bend it to my will. That's why I called it firebending." Harry shrugged. "Perhaps a weird way of saying it but entirely accurate."

X

END  
This chapter had a final revision on 22/12/2012.

The second chapter hasn't been revised just yet so it might not fit with this chapter.  
The revised chapter is roughly a thousand words longer then what it was originally give or take a few dozen.  
This chapter was self beta'd so if there are any mistakes, be that spelling or grammatical or even lore wise, let me know.

Kingdark


	2. What happened to Harry and FIRST MOVE!

Harry and the Hero of Kvatch

Chapter 2

The previous chapter had a few **elements** of stargate: SG-1 and Aang the last avatar. So far I **don't** plan to move that any further beyond the obvious. The first prime (SG-1) is the second in command of the emperor. That's Harry obviously. The first prime originates from SG-1. The firebending is pretty obvious too I think.

It comes from Aang the last avatar. I suppose it would be logical to go further on the matter and make waterbending, airbending and earthbending available too. Keep in mind that **anyone** with enough practice would be able to do it. Lots and lots of practice. Right now firebending exhausts Harry to the point he nearly passes out.

He only did it as a demonstration but I'm sure it's obvious that it wouldn't be combat ready any time soon. He might use it if he's desperate for something but that's about it. So let me spell it out for those that don't get it: Harry's firebending is FAR from ready for combat any time soon.

Everything will **appear** to be going very well for Harry. But that's only an illusion. I can't go into detail about every enemy he makes, be that political or every time an assassin is bought to go after him. Harry will need his allies because the enemy will be stronger too. Keep this in mind that Harry's luck **will** come to an end.

START

_Previously... (edited version)_

_3 Era. Year: 424, early autumn, the next day_

_"I suppose you found that to be incredible satisfying?" Uriel asked._

_"Very!" Harry agreed with a grin._

_"You do realize-"_

_"The weakness in it?" Harry asked. _

_"Yes, yes. Of course I do. The first and most important weakness at this point is how tiring it is. The second reason is that my firebending requires me to do a form of martial arts. I suspect that fire will exhaust me like this though. It might be possible that water, earth or wind will be better for me."_

_"Can anyone do this then?"_

_"I suppose they could. It would require a LOT of practice though and an open mind as well." Harry agreed._

_"I see." Uriel said quietly. "I don't want you to use this in battle until you've shown me that you mastered it."_

_"Like I said. It might exhaust me like this because fire isn't my 'best' or that my age has something to do with it."_

_"Very true." Uriel agreed. "Considering your reserves I'm sure no other mage could imitate it._

_"Haven't you been listening?" Harry asked in initiation. ANYONE could do it with enough practice. Besides, it's not like it drains my magicka so quickly but more a combination of my stamina, magicka and then... I suppose what you could refer to as 'bending points' for the lack of a better word._

_"I'm positive that with dedication that anyone could bend fire like I do."_

_"WHAT-" Uriel paused. "What did you just say?"_

_Harry looked at his mentor with a frown. "I said that with dedication anyone can bend fire like I do. It can still be considered a spell I suppose. But only barely I think. The fire reacts to my willpower and the moves I make. I don't think I could bend fire if I were unable to move properly. Another big weakness I suppose. Like I said before, the fire reacts to my movements and my willpower thus I bend it to my will. That's why I called it firebending." Harry shrugged._

_"Perhaps a weird way of saying it but entirely accurate."_

NOW:

Uriel shook his head, partly in disbelief and partly because of what Harry had done. "Only you my child could stumble on something that has been considered taboo and a state secret entirely by accident."

'Huh?' Harry was confused. What had he done now?

"This requires some background information so be patient I'll come to the point quickly." Uriel cautioned.

"As you know this is year 424 of the third era." Uriel began slowly.

"The first era had 2920 years, the second era had 897 years and obviously the third ear has 424 years so far. That is a combined history of four thousand years, two centuries and forty one years combined. A history that relates to the time of man alone... Before the time of man came about there were many forms of magic. Many are considered myths and evil now. If they were or weren't is something I don't know." Uriel paused to let it sink in already.

"One form of magic that is no myth is what you re-discovered just now. There were hundreds if not thousands of people that could bend fire, wind, water and earth like you could and bend it to their will. They were very aggressive people and would tolerate no intruders. These people were also highly advanced with technology and magical theory. What made them so dangerous was their bending itself. They were very hard to take down. Unfortunately for them they hadn't fought in wars for generations and were caught off guard by the age of man." Another pause.

"I don't know the details and it doesn't matter but eventually they lost ground and were defeated. By the time my many times grand father was crowned emperor bending was already a form that was hated. Few masters had survived the war and even fewer had survived the damage time can do to them."

"They aged in other words." Harry guessed.

"Precisely." Uriel agreed.

"I don't know why but my forefather hunted all the surviving masters down and made the a deal. They could live their lives in peace if they recorded their knowledge for when someone else discovered their art in the future. The masters agreed and what they recorded is guarded and stored it in several vaults. Each vault could only be opened by a form of bending. Over time the mages of my forefathers reinforced the doors so that it could never be forced open. The bottom line is that you are now the only bender alive. This makes you the grandmaster or however you wish to call yourself of the new order of benders."

Harry was staring at Uriel in incomprehension.

Uriel was ignoring the way Harry was staring at him by telling him the rest of what he knew. "None aside those surviving benders have entered the vaults for thousands of years. They told me that whatever information they recorded within will remain in perfect condition and resistant against the ages. Every emperor before me simply repeated the order from before. None are too enter except someone that stumbles on it by accident." Uriel said.

"You don't know just what is inside then?" Harry asked.

"I don't have a clue. I would guess it would be books." Uriel shrugged.

"But wouldn't those books be highly fragile?" Harry couldn't help but point out.

"They would." Uriel agreed. "You should remember that those benders were mages too aside from their bending. It is highly likely that those tomes are highly magical and because of this they should be virtually impossible for time to effect it." Uriel informed him.

"I see..." Harry murmured. Then he remembered something."Why am I the 'grandmaster' or whatever if I'm the only one that can do it?" Harry asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Because you are going to be training others once you get good enough." Uriel answered simply. "Now if you'll excuse me I got some paperwork to finish." Uriel left the room and Harry was left staring at where his mentor had casually said it like that.

"I am going to train others so I have my own elite soldiers?" Harry asked the empty room. "How the hell do I do that when I exhaust my self to the point of passing out when I try to bend fire?" Harry demanded of nobody in particular.

Harry growled and stalked outside the room. He needed some air and was going to get it by going outside the palace.

Harry returned a month later knowing without a doubt that he had found his spies that could get the information for his organization.

Flashback

Harry had rented a cheap room of a helpful citizen for ten Septims. Harry was playing the role of someone that didn't have much money but was willing to work for it. This particular man had a job to steal something. It was an easy job as far as he could see. He had his magic and could make most people ignore him. Best case scenario it would be picking the lock, sneaking inside, steal the item and get back out after locking the door again.

Long story short, the man that had offered him a place to sleep was a member of the thieves guild that didn't exist according to official sources. Harry had acted on instinct and had told the man that he could offer the guild a very good deal. He wanted to meet with the grey fox. That by itself was suspicious. "I'm willing to meet on the grey fox's terms of course. Knock me out, or test me or whatever."

The grey fox had a weak skill in foreseeing events apparently and was wiling to meet with Harry when he didn't get any dreams of betrayal.

Again, a long story short, Harry had paid the fox a great deal of money in exchange for immunity to a point.

"Where I come from there is a legend. It goes about a man that stole from the rich and he gave to the poor. He fought injustices and did what he could to make the world a better place. I'll make you a deal. Steal from those that deserve it. Then get the poor jobs. If they are willing to work then they are good in my book but if they aren't willing to work..." Harry shrugged.

"If they don't have a good reason why they shouldn't work then they don't deserve anything. But that's your business. I'll pay you a thousand Septims every three months. That's a thousand gold a month in exchange for information. Depending on how dangerous or how difficult it will be to get the information you'll be given bonuses."

"I need some information about something else actually." The grey fox began...

END FLASHBACK

What the grey fox wanted wasn't an easy thing. Not even Harry could do that without being suspected by someone. The curse on the grey cowl of nocturnal. The grey fox hadn't bothered to say his name. Hadn't bothered to write it down. The curse effected Harry just like it did everyone else. The grey fox wanted the items to get rid of the curse. In exchange for that and after completing enough missions so that other members would at least recognize how good he was he would be more then willing to share whatever information Harry wanted.

"I don't know who the grey fox is, but I do know he is a noble from somewhere. A leader in fact. He has promised me political help should I ever need it *if* and only *if* I help him get the items and information he needs to get rid of the curse."

Harry grimaced at the thought of politics. His mentor had apparently assumed that since he was very good when it came to magic then he must be good in politics too! To be honest, Harry hated politics. He still remembered fudge when he arrested Hagrid just so the ministry was appearing to do something.

Harry snorted at the memory. If he had been a little smarter back then and had threatened the minister that he would go to the prophet to expose him for putting someone in prison without proper proof... Thinking about Azkaban the wizarding prison always made Harry think about Sirius.

He recognized now that Harry loved the man for the chance he would have given him. Harry did care for the man of course. But he hated his relatives enough that he would have accepted an offer of an home from anyone.

"If Malfoy senior would've offered me a home with him I would have accepted if it meant that I wouldn't need to go to my relatives." Harry snorted again. "Though, those stupid muggles don't deserve to be related to me. At least not Petunia and Vernon. Dudley is the only one that I might want to keep in contact with. The other two can drop dead for all I care."

"Focus Potter!" Harry admonished himself. "Don't waste thoughts on those bastards. They don't deserve so much."

Time-skip

3 Era. Year: 42?

"So I can finally try the familiar spell?" Harry asked. He just wanted to be sure. He couldn't wait for his best friend to appear before him.

"Yes, mister Potter." The teacher sighed. "Just remember what I taught you and it should be fine. I arranged for a few guards and battle mages to stick around. Just in case."

"Just don't do anything if the familiar is a snow white owl."

Harry closed his eyes so he could concentrate. The first time was always the hardest according to his teacher. If the modified spell worked the way Harry had designed it too then it would summon his beloved Hedwig. It might allow him to send messages back too if the owl was dismissed. More importantly though it would allow him to communicate with Hedwig!

Harry closed his eyes and very careful unlocked one of the reservoirs that represented his magicka reserves in his thoughts and memories.

The others were sealed tight. Harry had too much power available to him for the simpler spells. He overloaded them so much that they came out with 'master' level power instead of novice level spells. Overloading simple spells is a big no so he hadn't been given permission to try the familiar spell because if he overloaded that one... He might summon something else. Something unfriendly.

'Come to me, my familiar JOIN ME!'

Harry dumped the amount of magicka into the spell plus a bit extra and focussed on creating a stable portal. The portal appeared and the other mages were nodding that it seemed stable and normal.

'Hedwig, come to me!' Harry demanded.

A white blur exited the portal which collapsed immediately afterwards. The reunion wasn't as happy as Harry had imagined it to be. The images Hedwig was sharing with him were chaotic and very hard to understand. He did get an image of feeling fear and not knowing what was happening though.

'Calm down Hedwig.' Harry muttered. The owl finally calmed down and so did the images she shared with him. Harry could sense that she was curious about where she was. Harry didn't know how to explain it so he tried to share his own memories with her.

Now, keep in mind that Harry is a wizard that grew up like a muggleborn. He didn't know what was possible and what was out right impossible. Harry was aware of some of the theory that claimed this or that was hard or impossible to do. But we all know Harry isn't a normal wizard.

Harry shared with Hedwig his memories of what happened to him and because of that, Hedwig slowly became smarter. Hedwig was a magical owl. Trained from birth to carry letters and to built a bond with however she chose as her master. Because of her magical ancestry she had become as smart as a parrot who were some of the smartest birds around. A parrot was seven times as smart as a dog. Harry happened to know.

So when this highly magical breed, already known for its intelligence was given memories of a human that included thoughts and reasoning it meant that the bird was given new things to think about.

It wasn't an immediate effect of course. You don't become smarter in just a second simply because you have new memories. But Harry did notice in his interactions with Hedwig that she seemed even smarter then he remembered her being.

So now Harry had an intelligent bird as his ally as well as an information network through his agreement with the grey fox.

Harry hadn't noticed the other people leaving. Summoning your familiar for the first time is always very emotional so they had left the moment they were sure the portal had collapsed correctly.

Hedwig always stuck around Harry in the next couple of days. Both Hedwig and Harry were learning about the connection they had with the other and how to control it. They discovered that distance didn't seem to make a difference at least not with a few dozen kilometres. The connection they had with each did seem to grow... Thinner for the lack of a better word. Harry couldn't share the same amount of detail with his familiar compared to when she was sitting next to him.

3 Era. Year: 42? mid winter

If Harry hadn't suspected that Hedwig was getting smarter then she confirmed it to him when she showed up with a few other birds that were willing to deliver mail in exchange for shelter, food and safety. Harry had to figure out a way to teach the birds how to find their target but after a while they seemed to pick it up easily enough.

"The grey fox told me that his informants will know to recognize my messenger birds if they are ringed and respond to a certain keyword. He told me that a single bird should be used for a single informant. It would result in having a lot of birds but eventually it would be worth it." Harry couldn't help but shake his head at the thought.

"Why didn't I think of it before that incident?" The first, first prime in centuries asked himself.

"The fact that I always had a connection with animals should've been enough to remind me but to forget I can talk to snakes.." Harry knew that few people liked snakes though. They were very misunderstood animals. If snakes and birds weren't enough, other animals seemed to enjoy his attention as well.

"Why do I have the feeling my 'good luck' won't last?" Harry thought darkly. It was true after all. Everything had been going suspiciously well. The deal with the thieves was complete and the grey fox dropped a few assignments every once in a while. The other thieves seemed to recognize him for his talent.

Harry wasn't liked by all the thieves though. Since plenty of them had been stealing to satisfy their own greed. According to the new agreements, they could only steal from those that deserved it or to teach them a lesson. It went so far that the thieves guild split into different factions.

A great number left for Skyrim, another number began to use their skills and contacts to hunt for animals and plants that were difficult to find or dangerous to hunt. And another faction popped up that seemed determined to attack Harry's reputation by any means necessary. They called themselves the 'silver hand' and they hunted werewolves after Harry made an alliance with them.

That incident also underlined that his good luck couldn't last indefinitely. Harry's list of allies was significant already. There were the birds that Hedwig had recruited that allowed him to keep in contact with the informants that followed the grey fox and his thieves. Then you had the grey fox and the thieves themselves who had gotten the message that as long they kept stealing from those that deserved it, they could get away with pretty much anything. If they didn't get caught.

You had the animals that seemed to be attracted to Harry going from foxes to wolves and of course snakes. The last group of allies were the werewolves who had somehow allied themselves with Harry.

3 Era. Year: 433, summer

THE BEGINNING OF THE GAME...

Near the sewers.._._

Harry exited the sewers by the small gate and cursed his luck that seemed to have abandoned him. First he had woken up, unarmed without any of his equipment in a prison cell of all places. Then that bastard had been taunting him but had retreated to the other side of his cell when the guards were coming. If that wasn't enough the guards didn't recognize him for some reason and he could see the emperor did recognize him but was pretending he didn't.

To add insult to injury they kept calling him prisoner and not by his title! Harry paused at that thought. "_When did I become so attached to a stupid title that I'm getting angry that I'm not getting the respect I... Deserve." _Harry paused because his own thoughts surprised him.

"_The respect I deserve? Just because of my title?"_ Harry repeated silently. Harry shook his head again. He couldn't deal with this now. He had to figure out how much of his allies were available to him.

"_Let's see if Hedwig is close enough to communicate with."_

Harry closed his eyes and focussed on his link with Hedwig.

"Darn it." Harry muttered.

Just like expected, Hedwig was still weeks away even if she returned immediately and flew as fast as she could while taking as little time as possible for food and rest. Hedwig was a very intelligent animal but she was still only a bird. A very intelligent magical owl but still an owl nonetheless. Had Hedwig been closer then she was he would be able to give her more complex orders. The further she was, the weaker his connection was with her. It was something he had been trying to fix because it could come and bite him when he needed it the least.

Still, considering that Hedwig was near the border of Skyrim far to the north it would take Hedwig a long time to return. The letter she carried with her was important though so she couldn't be recalled. The letter was meant for the high king in Windhelm. Considering she needed to fly over an entire country... It would have taken her weeks to get where she was now, near the border and not even close to her destination.

If you took into account that she was going to Windhelm on the other side of Skyrim then it would take her many weeks more to get there. Harry concluded that he couldn't count on Hedwig within the first two or three months. Hedwig was smart though and highly magical so she wouldn't tire easily. Nor would she be easy prey for hunters.

Harry worried for her though. He hadn't exactly been able to refuse the request of the Emperor. Human messenger could be intercepted or bribed. Considering few thought of a snowy owl capable of delivering messages that would make Hedwig invaluable.

'Be careful Hedwig.' he reminded her. He sent a feeling of extreme caution to her. Hedwig was startled and send similar feelings back to him, only more primitive.

Harry sighed. Hedwig was no option. Ares would have to do then. How he had become the master of the biggest pack of werewolves in the province was something that still mystified him on occasion.

MEMORY

Harry had been hunting for rare alchemy ingredients when he had been ambushed by a particular large starved aggressive bear. Harry had finally managed to go hunting for ingredients alone so it was typical that something like that happened when the most excitement he had seen with an escort was the occasional fox or rabbit.

Harry had been doing a good job fighting the bear when he stumbled. Now, a bear by itself is already a scary thing. But a starved, enraged bear out for blood is enough to terrify anyone. That was when a really big wolf appeared out of nowhere and attacked the bear.

Harry watched as the two absolute gigantic animals battled it out against each other. Harry was helpless to do anything because it might distract the wolf and Harry was most definitely not quick enough to outrun a bear. To make a long story short: bear and wolf fight an absolute TITANIC battle with the wolf winning but getting seriously hurt in the process. Harry puts the bear out of its misery to end its suffering after discovering several arrowheads nestled deep in its hide.

Harry cautiously healed the wounds of the wolf. Even though it had helped him, it was still a dangerous animal. For all Harry knew it had attacked because it knew the wolf was already weakened. The fact that the wolf was big enough to bite his head off **and** swallow it whole was enough to make Harry extremely careful.

The wolf did whine a little when he was healing the deeper wounds but it didn't make a noise aside from that.

'Go on.' Harry urged. "You are as good as new. There's a big fresh kill over there for you and your pack mates. You can have it if you don't eat me in exchange."

When it didn't move, Harry decided to try an order on a whim.

He cautiously took a plant from his bag and showed it to the wolf. "Do you know where I can find plants like this one?" Harry asked. When he got no response he tried a simpler command.

'Search!' Harry ordered. To Harry's complete astonishment the wolf actually stood up and guided him to a location where the plant could be found. Harry didn't know that the wolf was a werewolf of course and wasn't aware that the human mind was completely aware of what was happening.

Harry learned from the same wolf -Ares- that when a werewolf was blessed by Hircine that it had three forms. They had their human form, the one they were born with. Then they had a half human half wolf hybrid and finally there was the wolf form. The latter was absolutely huge for every werewolf that accepted the wolf within him.

Harry stuck by the wolf for a few days and skinned the dead bear after the wolf continued to ignore it. "There's no sense in letting it go to waste after all. The hide can be pretty valuable and I can donate the meat to the thieves guild to share with the poor." Harry reasoned.

When Harry returned to the imperial city, he proved once and for all that he had marauder blood in him. The wolf had followed him and continued to amaze Harry with his intelligence. So he had decided to see if it was up for a little prank.

Harry still smiled every time he saw the reactions of the citizens when they saw the first prime entering the city with an absolutely huge wolf. The wolf did show that it didn't like being in a busy city like the imperial city for Harry to let it hang out around the city itself.

'Be careful' Harry remembered saying. 'Don't attack anyone if they don't attack first, in fact I prefer you to flee unless you don't have a choice.'

What Harry hadn't counted on was for the animal to have a sense of humour itself. So of course it had to show up during a council meetings of all things UNDETECTED!

Eventually though the wolf showed his human form to Harry and told him that he was ordered by 'Hircine' to keep an eye on him. He had been free in choosing how to do that and since Harry had impressed him, the wolf had offered Harry his allegiance and that of his pack in return for protection. The wolf insisted that Harry gave him a name since he rarely took his human form anyway.

Harry decided on Ares. Harry had asked Ares then how difficult it would be to hunt down all werewolves and get them into one group. Ares was free in what to do with them and he was free in how to punish them. Harry had one rule that he couldn't be persuaded on. Any werewolf that attacked and killed a child on purpose was to be executed with all due haste unless there was a really **really** good explanation.

Ares had agreed with Harry and had given Harry one of his pups -a real one- and told him that it would grow just as big as he was or even bigger if he took good care of it and that the puppy would never betray him and would be a powerful companion.

Ares had left shortly after giving Harry a spell book that would teach him how to summon wolves and dogs to fight for him. 'Don't abuse this though.' Ares had warned him. 'Take care of them and they will take care of you. Reward those who you summon and they will follow you into oblivion and back if you call for them.

Harry had decided to keep to the theme of mythology and call his dog Fenrir. Not particular original but his knowledge of mythology was understandably limited. Why use names of gods from his own world? It was so Harry would have a reminder what he was missing and so he could have an air of 'I know something you don't' when people commented on the strange names.

END MEMORY

Harry rarely called on Ares though so when he did, the man would know it was important.

Before Harry summoned the man he would alert him first. Harry had no desire to summon him when he was... Busy.

No. No way. _That_ hadn't happened. No! BAD BRAIN!

Harry grimaced. He thought he had thoroughly deleted those memories. Stubborn bastards! Knowing that Ares meant it when he rarely went in human form was enough to suspect something, but to actually know he 'got some' in wolf form too...'

Harry closed his eyes and banished the memories again. He would get _roaring_ drunk tonight he decided.

The message was sent and he received a feeling of agreement, with a touch of amusement mixed in.

'Cheeky bastard.' Harry muttered. Harry took a really good look around and then he smirked. Ares hated water with a passion. It would be real bad if he dropped him in the middle of the water right? Snickering, Harry focused his magic and summoned Ares far enough into the nearby lake but close enough that the idiot wouldn't drown.

ROOAR!

The dog was out of the water before Harry could appreciate the humour of it.

"That's what you get by taunting me." Harry told him. "Now, I know you hate it but please change into your human form, and be sure to be dressed this time!"

Ares looked at Harry oddly. He knew that Harry wouldn't ask him to do that if it wasn't serious.

The wolf glowed before changing into the form of a human that was fully clothed and armed to the teeth. Literally.

Harry shuddered. Ares was scary sometimes. The man was deadly in his wolf form but he was really scary when he was as armed as he was now.

"The emperor is dead." Harry told Ares. "Assassinated by some bastards that worship Daedra and call themselves the '**Mythic Dawn.'**

"Well crap." Ares muttered. 123

"That's not the worst of it either." Harry agreed. "That old fool gave me the amulet of kings and told me to track down Jauffre for some reason. Apparently there is an illegitimate heir somewhere in the imperial province."

"Really now?" Ares queried. "I wouldn't know. I haven't heard even a whisper of a rumour."

"Those arrogant blade bastards must have ruthlessly suppressed any rumours." Harry agreed.

"That or they don't know about his existence to begin with."

"No. I'm positive that Jauffre knows about it at least. The emperor told me that." Harry told Ares.

"Perhaps he was forbidden to do anything about it?" Ares offered.

"Might be possible." Harry agreed. "Though that one is a slippery one. If Jauffre can find a loophole in any order, he would find it and then he would do what he thinks is right. No matter what it would take."

Harry and the blades had... Clashed. A lot. Some of their actions hadn't sat well with him. Not one bit. And now he was forced to deal with the Head Arrogant Bastard for who knew how long.

"What do you want me to do then boss?" Ares asked eventually.

"Put your wolves on high alert. I want to know every rumour that hints at mythic dawn agents and then I want them locked up at HQ."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Jauffre and give him the amulet of kings. He has a handful of old experienced blades at the priory. They stand a better chance at a direct assault then I am by myself."

"That's a lie, but what about you?" Ares wanted to know.

Harry just shrugged. "A single man can be overwhelmed. A handful of experienced warriors won't be caught off guard too easily. Me and the amulet huh? Let's just say I don't desire to rule. Too much attention on what I do."

"_Riiight."_ Ares muttered. "And I'll eat my own hat if you really belief that."

"You don't have a hat." Harry deadpanned.

"Seriously though." Harry said after a moment.

"Be careful. Those Mythic Dawn bastards shouldn't have known about the secret passageway. The only way they could have known about it was either through a traitor or through the interference of a Daedra prince. If there is a traitor they **will** know about you, your pack and what you are. You guys are still highly vulnerable to silver and that's a weak spot our enemies will exploit."

"I know that." Ares muttered.

"Good." Harry nodded.

"Then you'll know to be extra more careful even if it is to the point of being paranoid. I would hate to lose you my friend. I really do. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get to Weynon priory and talk to Jauffre."

Harry then turned and left for the imperial city to get some supplies and get rid of the trash he gathered for some gold. He had a few emergency stashes hidden away but he hadn't checked them in months so they could have been found already. Harry hadn't mentioned the spell that the emperor had put on him. For some reason or another it had disabled his authority as first prime. The only one that could enable it again was the emperor who was dead. So that was a dead end either way.

Ares had already changed into his wolf form and was about to sprint away when he was thrown into the nearby water violently. Ares knew instinctively that it wasn't Harry this time playing a nasty prank. He could have hurt himself this time and Harry wouldn't usually do that unless you really pissed him off.

Ares couldn't change into his battle form though because it wasn't night. Well, technically he could but it would drain his magical reserves like you wouldn't believe! Ares surfaced the water only to be faced with a dozen heavily armed soldiers.

"_Why didn't Harry sense them earlier?"_ The man turned wolf thought privately. If he had his whole pack with him then they could handle these numbers.

One thing those idiots hadn't thought was that they had thrown him far enough to be able to swim to the other side. Ares was immediately running as fast as he could. He hated running from enemies he considered prey at other times but he couldn't handle a dozen heavily armed men. He howled and alerted the other members of his pack that they were under attack. He also sent a message of urgency to Harry. How that man boy hadn't been able to sense those soldiers he didn't know. But if they were able to hide from Harry's senses...

Ares howled again and this time he told his pack to use their teleport spell to regroup. Two dozen werewolves vanished from the forest shortly after. The silver hand soldiers cursed as they realized their mistake. They immediately retreated to report their failure to capture their target.

The wolf pack reappeared a very long distance away from the imperial city. It was the werewolves headquarters where they could live in peace.

"Listen up boys and girls!" Ares shouted. The fact that he was in human form was enough to shut all humans and their (real?) wolf companions up.

"The wolf pack has been attacked by the silver hand! Whatever truce we had with them is over. They were aiming for me, probably to force us in a civil war of sorts to figure out a new alpha. Alert all the packs and tell them to listen for rumours of the silver hand. We are going to **WAR**!"

It wasn't exactly what Harry had in mind. But that is what you got with a man that was very much in touch with his... primitive instincts. And a man that felt threatened fought back with everything he had! Ares didn't even consider that it might be a rogue faction of the silver hand. The truce they had with the silver hand because of their old connection with the thieves guild had been enough to keep things from escalating.

With Harry.

Harry paused mid step when he received a feeling of urgency from Ares. He turned back and tried to sense if... He frowned. He had been sensing something earlier but had ignored it because it hadn't felt a threat towards him. He hadn't considered that they might want to attack Ares once he was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Harry cursed. _"How many rookie mistakes am I going to make because I let my emotions get the best of me?"_

Harry hurried back to where he came from but the only thing he found were footprints of what he realized were heavily armed soldiers. Realizing there wasn't anything he could do, Harry turned back and retraced his steps from earlier. Harry was now on high alert.

Harry hurried to get to the imperial city. Hopefully he could sell the crap he had with him getting at least a little profit out of them and then check on his hidden stashes. Harry needed gold and quick. He was under equipped and didn't have nearly enough information to base his next move on. He needed to make contact with the grey fox to get more information.

That knowledge is power was a creed that Harry completely agreed with.

X

END CHAPTER

I cut it here so I got still some notes left.

Kingdark


End file.
